Take a Hike
"Take a Hike" is episode number 5.3 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. Plot A small group, led by Lumpy, ends their hike for the day and begins setting up camp. While walking through the woods, Flaky sees a baby bird lying on the ground, having fallen out of its nest. She tries to place the bird back in its nest atop a high tree branch, however the nest falls off, crushing the bird and breaking several eggs. Flaky laughs nervously and tries to cover up the mess, but she ends up getting attacked by the angry mother bird. Back at camp, Toothy attempts putting up a tent by tying what he thinks is a rope around a stake in the ground. It turns out he's been tying a cobra around the stake, and the angry snake bites Toothy in the arm before slithering off. Lumpy, while shaving, hears Toothy's cries of pain and reluctantly runs over to see what the problem is. He passes by Sniffles, who attempts to start a fire but gets set ablaze while blowing on the flame. Lumpy sees Toothy's now swollen arm and begins sucking the poison out. Not looking behind him, he accidentally spits the poison into Cuddles' eyes. Cuddles' eyes immediately begin to burn/melt and he screams in pain, leaving Lumpy at a loss for who to help first. He makes a decision when the flaming Sniffles runs by him, screaming in pain. Lumpy tackles Sniffles and begins dunking his head in the lake, unknowingly piercing Sniffles' head on a sharp rock beneath the water. Lumpy piles the three injured animals on a stretcher, where flies buzz around them, and drags them along, while Petunia and Nutty walk behind. The group soon enters a vast, scorching desert with no water in their canteens. Petunia spots a small puddle of toxic water and, extremely thirsty, begins gulping the water down. Initially she is relieved, but soon she lies on the stretcher having suffered for her actions. As the groups once again moves forwards, Toothy's swollen arm falls off. A liquid drops down on Nutty's head, and upon tasting it he looks up where, much to his delight, he finds a beehive. Lumpy spots another baby bird that fell out of its nest and picks it up. Nutty, meanwhile, sucks honey from the beehive through a straw until honey squirts all over his face. He climbs down from the tree and waddles over to a large mound of fur, where he tears off a piece of fur and begins wiping his face. Lumpy climbs a tree to put the baby bird in its nest, but upon reaching the branch the nest is on, he discovers the nest is made out of Flaky's skin. He screams and falls out of the tree, dropping the bird back in its nest. Elsewhere, Nutty finishes cleaning off his face, when he suddenly notices that the fur he tore off came from a large, angry grizzly bear. Nutty tries replacing the fur on the bear's stomach, but this doesn't work. The bear swings its claws at Nutty and as Nutty runs away, pieces of his body break away until only his legs and tail continue running forward. As Lumpy gets up, Nutty's legs run up and crash into the tree. The bear begins chasing Lumpy, who pushes the stretcher onto an old rope bridge as he runs. The friction from the stretcher begins burning the rope, until the bridge breaks, sending everyone on it down a deep canyon. Everyone is impaled on the rocks below, with the exception of Lumpy who survives his fall to the ground. Lumpy climbs up one of the ropes of the bridge to the cliff opposite of the one he entered the bridge on. Unfortunately, the bear is waiting at the top and begins brutally mauling Lumpy, tearing him to pieces. The bear then walks back over a sturdier wooden bridge a few feet away from the rope bridge. Back at the bird's nest, Flaky's body falls out of the tree, and the baby bird begins playing with one of the nerve fibers coming out of one of Flaky's eye sockets. Moral "Walk a mile in someone else's shoes!" Deaths #Flaky is eaten/turned into a nest by a bird. #Petunia dies after she drinks toxic water. #Nutty is sliced to pieces by a grizzly bear. His legs and tail are later crushed by a rock. #Toothy, Cuddles and Sniffles, are impaled on rocks. #Lumpy is brutally mauled by a grizzly bear. Goofs #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The candy on Nutty's body change positions numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #Nutty's lazy eye also frequently changes positions, sometimes during continuous shots. #The lollipop and all day sucker on Nutty's head and the candy cane on his chest disappear as he drinks the honey from the beehive. #When Nutty rips the fur off grizzly bear, the beehive on the tree is gone. #Even though Toothy's swollen arm fell off, it is visible when Lumpy begins running away from the bear. #For most of the episode, Sniffles' mouth is under his snout, rather than on the tip of it. #Toothy's teeth turned into normal buck teeth several times in the episode. #Toothy's head caved in when it hit the rocks, but it returned normal when he got impaled. #Lumpy's arm is gone when the bear leaves him, but in slow-motion he has both arms just before the bear rips his intestines out, and the bear never touches his arm. Trivia #The group in this episode, with the exception of Nutty, is the same group that went to the zoo in From A to Zoo. In that episode Sniffles was the first of the children to die and Flaky was the last. But in this episode Flaky was the first and Sniffles was the last to die. Similarly, the characters sing the Happy Tree Friends theme song at the beginning, something they previously did in From A to Zoo. #This is one of the few episodes in which there is a fairly large cast and everybody dies. #When everyone (except Lumpy) are impaled by the sharp rocks, Petunia is the only one whose death isn't shown (although she may have already died after she drank the toxic water). #This is one of very few episodes where a character dies in a cartoonish way (Nutty's legs are still running when he dies). #This is one of the most violent episodes and one of the few where characters suffer throughout the duration of the episode. #This is one of the three TV episodes that Petunia appears in but Giggles doesn't, the other two being A Hole Lotta Love and Wishy Washy. #When this episode aired along with ''Every Litter Bit Hurts'' and ''As You Wish'' on Youtube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "Marooned Five" (a pun on the band name Maroon 5) which was originally named "The Fifth Grade". Lumpy starred while Sniffles was featured in all three episodes. #Although Lumpy is indeed an original character, in the description of the episode "Maroon Five" it said "we end up deep in the woods when the Scoutmaster Lumpy takes the troop for a hike". The name "Scountmaster Lumpy" may be a reference to the character "Scoutmaster Lumpus, a character from the TV show, "Camp Lazlo", who is also a moose. Category:TV episodes